Series 4 Jacks Return
by Hecken92
Summary: SPOILERS FOR CHILDREN OF EARTH. This is how I think they should start series four. Its a really bad summary but a good story. Please R&R, especially if, like me, you hate how Children Of Earth ended!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well, knowing you lot as well as I think I do, I'm willing to bet you're all gutted that Ianto died. I cried. Repeatedly. But anyway, just to prove a point to the BBC, I have found a way to bring Ianto Jones back! Enjoy, and review if you think it should be an ep!**

**000**

_The Torchwood Hub, July 2010._

It had been just over a year since that day. Just over a year since Jack Harkness lost two of the most important people he had. Just over a year since he died a little inside.

But now he was back. It may only have been a year to everyone else, but to Jack, it had been a decade. And the pain hadn't subsided at all. It had been a decade of running away from everything, trying to fix what he had broken. And finally, he had the solution.

To anyone passing the waterfront at 5am on this breezy Tuesday morning, there would have been an unusual sight. Standing close to the water feature, his long, navy greatcoat billowing around his ankles, a man held a vial in his hands, gazing at it. He held it so carefully, as though it was the most precious object in the world, the universe even. To Jack Harkness, it was.

It was another 2 hours before Gwen arrived. She had barely changed since Jack had last seen her. Well, minus the baby bump. Her long black hair blew into her takeaway coffee cup as she crossed the Plas and she swore loudly in Welsh. Jack couldn't help but laugh. It felt good to laugh. Gwen's head shot up at the sound of that familiar laugh.  
"Jack?"

She stood frozen to the spot, coffee forgotten in her hand.  
"..Please don't say I've gone mad.."  
Jack laughed again, slipping the vial into his pocket and turning to face Gwen.  
"Gwen, you were always a little mad."  
She dropped the coffee, sprinting at Jack, arms wide. He grabbed her, hugging her tight.  
"You're back! You came back!"  
"You betcha!"  
He grinned, breathing in deeply, face buried in Gwen's hair. She pulled back suddenly and swung a punch at Jack. He staggered back, clutching his nose.  
"You left me! You left! I had to fix this mess _alone_!"

Jack straightened up again and sighed. He met Gwen's eyes, sadness filling his own.

"I know. And I'm sorry. But I had to. I had to leave, had to try and sort this mess out in my head. But I'm back. For good, I promise."  
"..Really..?"  
"Really."  
Gwen grinned widely and held out a hand to Jack, wiggling her fingers.  
"Well come on then! Meet the team!"

"..The.. Team?"  
"Well, yeah. I couldn't run this place alone, could I?"

Jack sighed.  
"I guess... Lets go then.."  
He linked hands with Gwen and smiled at her. It was good to be home.

**000**

**AN: I'll update again soon, I promise. This story will go somewhere... But it'll only be about 3 chapters long... R&R!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I said I'd update soon, didn't I? Enjoy!**

**000**

As Jack followed Gwen in, he felt a pang going into the tourist office. It didn't look like it had been touched in a long, long time. The leaflets were from last year, the desk was dusty. Jack bit his lip, memories of Ianto flooding back. It had to work, it just had to...

Gwen glanced at him sympathetically.  
"You ok?"  
He smiled brightly and nodded.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get going, huh?"  
Gwen squeezed his hand and they headed down to the Hub. She knew it had to be hard for him. God knows it had been hard enough for her to go back through there. She hadn't yet managed to psyche herself up to updating the tourist office. Ianto's tourist office.

The Hub looked almost the same as it had when Jack had left it. The repairs from the explosion were subtle and didn't stand out. The same metal had been used on the walls, the same furniture replaced. Jack glanced up and then looked to Gwen.  
"..Myfanwy..?"  
"..Dead, I'm sorry Jack.."

He nodded.  
"Of course.. There's no way she would have survived.."

Gwen was silent for a moment before she smiled a little at Jack.  
"Follow me.."  
She grinned at him, secretively, and jogged up the stairs to his office, Jack in tow. She turned a key in the door to Jacks office and pushed him in. His eyes widened as he looked around. It was exactly the same. But, it should have been destroyed.. He looked to Gwen, confused.  
"We had it completely restored to how it was. Your room was untouched, and most of your belongings in here were only a little damaged.."  
Jack walked slowly around the room, gently running hands over things. The weird coral thing, his bookshelves, photos.. His hand lingered over a newer looking photo frame and he turned to glance at Gwen. This wasn't his.. But she'd gone, left him alone with his memories. He carefully picked up the photo frame. It was fairly heavy. Old fashioned looking. Just the kind Jack would have chosen himself. He had to swallow the lump that formed as he looked at the picture in the frame. It was of Ianto and him. One of the rare nights out Torchwood had. He didn't even remember this photo being taken, but from the fact that neither him nor Ianto were looking at the camera, they obviously hadn't known it was being taken. He bit his lip and furiously wiped a lone tear off of his cheek. Nope, the pain hadn't lessened at all. He gently placed the photo frame back on the desk, smiling sadly. He took a deep breath, composing himself before going back to Gwen.

It wasn't long before 'The team' had all arrived. Jack wasn't at all surprised to see Mickey Smith. He had proved himself countless times, a good strong team member, always trying hard. Jack hugged him tightly, glad to see a friendly face.

"Good to see you, Mickey Mouse.."  
"You to, Jack."  
He smiled warmly at the Captain. Jack turned to the young woman who stood to one side, a little awkwardly.  
"I don't believe we've been introduced," He extended a hand to her, "Jack Harkness.. And you are..?"

The blonde smiled, a little shyly, and shook Jack's hand.

"Emma. Emma White. I'm the medic here.."  
Jack nodded and turned to Gwen.  
"Looks like you chose a good team. Couldn't have done it better myself."  
He hesitated and looked down.  
"Did you.. I mean.. Is it just you three? You didn't.."  
"Replace Ianto? No, I thought I'd leave that up to you.."  
Jack swallowed and looked up, nodding.  
"Right, right... And.. Is he here..?"  
Gwen put a hand on his arm and smiled sadly.  
"Of course... Number 363."  
Jack closed his eyes, almost as though he were wincing.  
"Right... 363... Do you mind if I.. Y'know.. See him?"  
Gwen shook her head.  
"No, no, feel free.. We'll be around if you need us, m'kay?"  
Jack nodded and turned, heading for the mortuary. Now it was coming down to it, he couldn't shake the feeling of dread that was building in the pit of his stomach. Oh, please, God, let it work...

**000**

**AN: Dun dun daaaa! Ok, two chapters within an hour. I'll leave the next chapter for later today! Please R&R and, to try and cause a bit of a mutiny, join us in our army and complain to the BBC about the ending of S3! Again I say, R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Aaah! You guys really like this? Woo! Go on, email the BBC and link em to it? Lol! I wish! Writing a Torchwood episode = dream come true! Anyways. Chapter 3!**

**000**

Jack had always hated the mortuary. It was so tall, it seemed to go on forever. So many dead... The room was always so cold, as if death had taken all sense of any life in this room away. Jack shivered and pulled his greatcoat a little tighter. He paused in front of the wall of drawers and took a deep breath. He found 363 quickly, it was obvious not many more people had died since Ianto. Jack reached out to open the drawer and was shocked to find his hand was shaking. Was he really that bothered? Did he really care that much. He bit his lip and opened the drawer.

Ianto looked so peaceful. He looked as though he were sleeping. How Jack wished he was. He swallowed the lump that had managed to make a comeback and stroked Ianto's cheek gently. So cold. There was no time to lose. Jack searched the pockets of his greatcoat and finally pulled out what he needed. He plunged the hypodermic needle into the tiny vial, sucking up all the liquid.  
"This better work.."  
He used his wristband to locate the exact position of Ianto's heart. Taking a deep breath, he plunged the needle right into the centre of Ianto's heart. Pushing the plunger down, he pulled the needle out again and began to do compressions on Ianto's chest. He felt his heart flutter weakly. It was working! The contents of the vial was enough to start even a long dead heart beating. That was the heart sorted, now the breathing.

Jack leaned down, pressing his lips to Ianto's and breathed deeply into the Welshmans lungs. He pulled back, watching Ianto desperately.  
"Please work, oh... Please, come on..."  
For a while, it seemed as though it hadn't worked. Ianto lay perfectly still.

"_Please_, Ianto, please..."

With a dry, hacking cough, Ianto's eyes shot open. He stared around, eyes wide, until he spotted Jack.  
"Wh-? I... Huh?!"

Jack grabbed him, hugging him tightly.  
"You're alive!"

He pulled back and kissed Ianto before hugging him again.  
"It worked... Oh thank god it worked.."  
Ianto coughed again, a cough that shook his whole body. Jack let him go, looking at him, worried.  
"You okay?"  
Ianto nodded.  
"Just... Water? Please..?"  
"Right, right..."  
He pulled a bottle from his coat and handed it to Ianto who sipped it gratefully.  
"..Do you just keep everything in that coat?"  
Jack grinned.  
"Pretty much!"  
Ianto smiled weakly and pulled himself into a sitting position. He gazed around himself.  
"I died... How am I alive?"  
Jack sighed.

"It's a very long story... It took me a decade, but I finally found it. On the furthest planet in the furthest galaxy, a way to cheat death.."  
Ianto's eyes widened.  
"I've been dead... For a decade?!"  
Jack laughed, putting an arm around Ianto.  
"No, I've been away for a decade, my time, you've been dead a year."

"Right... A year... Wow.."  
"Yeah... You wanna get out of here? Up to the Hub, yeah?"  
Ianto nodded and Jack helped him up. Slowly, they made their way across the mortuary, drawer 363 still open.

When they finally reached the Hub, the other 3 were actually working. Jack grinned to himself and stepped out of the shadows, leaving Ianto for a moment.  
"Hey! Gwen! I've decided on Ianto's replacement!"  
She looked up, curious.  
"Oh? So soon? Who?"  
Jack grinned mischievously and retrieved Ianto.  
"Ianto Jones."

Gwen's eyes widened and for the second time that day, she dropped her coffee, this time smashing a mug. She practically threw herself at Ianto, hugging him tightly and whispering to him in Welsh. Jack stood back, watching, and smiled to himself. He'd never realised they were all that close... Must be a Welsh thing.

Ianto glanced up at Jack and held out an arm to him. He gladly joined the group hug.  
"The ole' team, back together!"  
Ianto laughed a little.  
"Ready to save the world again.."

**000**

**AN: Hmmm... Another chapter? Or leave it there? Its up to you guys! R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: By special request, here's chapter 4. This is for my crazy Welsh friend with a VERY original nickname: Welshy.**

**000**

Ianto had no flat. It had been sold a few months after he died, sold by Gwen who gave his sister the money. So now he had to live at the Hub, with Jack. Oh the joys... He slept for a full 2 days, as was to be expected, and, when he woke, he was more than eager to get back to work.  
"Jack! Weevils!"

Jack rolled his eyes and got up from his desk, going to the stairs.  
"Where?"  
Gwen checked her screen.  
"Bute park, 5 of them."  
Jack nodded, putting his gun into his holster and grabbing his coat.  
"Alright.. Gwen, Mickey, with me. Emma? Keep an eye on them and update us if they move."

The team began to move and Jack was about to head down the stairs when Ianto grabbed his arm. He'd changed into one of his old suits and his gun was in his holster.  
"I'm coming too.."  
Jack shook his head.  
"No, no way."

Ianto's face fell.  
"But... Weevil hunting... Just like old times..."

Jack shook his head again.  
"No. You're not doing any more fieldwork. End of."

He ran after Gwen and Mickey before Ianto could argue.

When they arrived back, Gwen, and Mickey found fresh mugs of coffee on their desks. Jacks eyes lit up. Oh, how he had missed Ianto's coffee. He bounded up to his office eagerly, and looked for his own mug. Nothing. He frowned slightly and went back to the stairs.  
"Emma? Seen Ianto?"

"Uh.. Yeah, he said something about archives.."

Jack smiled at her and headed off to the archives, also known as Ianto's secret place. He found the young man filing some of the disorganised mess that had built up over the year. Jack leaned against the door frame, hands in pockets.  
"..Hey.."

Ianto ignored him, still filing.  
"Look, don't be mad at me... Please.."  
Ianto snorted.  
"Mad at you? Why would I be mad at you? Because you demoted me to Tea-boy again?"

"Ianto, please. I just don't want you getting hurt. I.. I don't want to lose you again..."  
"But fieldwork is what I _do_! It's what I _enjoy_! If I can't do that, why should I work here?"

Jack hesitated and avoided Ianto's gaze.  
"...Maybe you shouldn't work here..."  
Ianto was silent for a moment. When Jack looked up, he was simply staring at Jack, eyebrow raised.  
"I... Shouldn't work here? Jack, Torchwood is all I have. Take that away from me, and you may as well kill me again."

"Ianto! Don't say that!"  
"It's true. Torchwood is my life, and yes, it's dangerous, but that's the best bit. You can't wrap me in cotton wool, Jack."

"I just don't want you to die again."  
He sounded so mournful and lost, like a child.  
"It hurt when you died, it really hurt."  
"I'm going to die no matter what, so we may as well just make the most of it while I am alive..."  
Ianto's voice was softer now and he put a hand on Jack's arm.  
"I know it's hard, but that's life. And life's a bitch."

Jack laughed a little.  
"Yeah, I guess so.."  
He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"So the fight goes on. And you'll be on the front line..."

Ianto smiled at him and gave him a surprised look.  
"Jack Harkness, are you saying you actually care about me?"  
Jack looked down and swallowed.  
"...I think I am, Ianto Jones..."  
Ianto grinned widely.  
"So the great Jack Harkness has been subdued by a Welsh Tea-boy?"  
"Hey," Jack's voice was sharp but caring, "You are so much more than that!"  
"I know. I'm Ianto Jones; Cheater of death!"  
"No-" Jack pulled his Welshman closer, breathing in the scent he'd spent a decade longing for.  
"No. You're amazing." He whispered, ghost of a kiss lingering against Ianto's cheek.

**000**

**AN: Wow, ending sucked, eh? I'm sorry... Reviews = Love **

**AN EDIT: Janto = Heaven... Whoever you are, thank you! The last two lines were written by him/her and they are fantastic! Thank you so much for a brilliant ending to my fic!!  
**


End file.
